youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ItsBrey
Breyden Templeton (born: ), better known online as ItsBrey, or just''' Brey', is an American Gaming YouTuber who does content related to Fortnite. He mainly does Fortnite gameplays on new weapons, does challenges, and livestreams all about Fortnite. History ItsBrey started off making YouTube videos from his old channel on July, 28, 2014 named EpicNinjaDude37. He started off making Roblox Simon Says videos (as it was his favorite real life minigame at the time) and had played a various other games inside Roblox. As his channel started getting more attention in early-2015, he made different gaming videos, starting off with H1Z1. He then later made other videos that were getting exposure, such as Happy Wheels and Agar.io, and still Roblox. ItsBrey's old channel made it from little to no subscribers and amassed over 1,000 subscribers in 2015. In February, 2016, ItsBrey announced he will now become a full-time Roblox YouTuber and just make Roblox content. ItsBrey gained much more exposure and a number of subscribers gained daily. ItsBrey changed his YouTube username from EpicNinjaDude37 to Templeton RBLX in March, 2016. ItsBrey managed to get over 3,300 subscribers before the sudden Google+ suspension. ItsBrey made that announcement on May 23, 2016 that he cannot see his notification bell and his like-to-dislike ratios were automatically turned off. He then created the new and currently used account as Templeton RBLX. As per usual, ItsBrey made Roblox content on his new Templeton RBLX account, but stopped making them around September, 2016 due to several controversies against him inside the Roblox community due to self-promotion and Shoutout Sunday. ItsBrey changed his name from Templeton RBLX to Tempelz the same month. However, several people in the Roblox community still criticize ItsBrey. ItsBrey's main account was terminated on January 29, 2017 and which started the name 'ItsBrey'. ItsBrey made a new account, which was named ItsBrey a day later. ItsBrey went on and did recent-trend challenges and recent-trend videos, as it was big in the YouTube community at the time. ItsBrey did not gain as much controversy as he did on the new ItsBrey channel. However, it was terminated on April 24, 2017, and while there was one drama that quickly ended, ItsBrey was given a lot of support and help from various other YouTubers. The main ItsBrey account was restored on June 7, 2017 and had continued to do the same thing, and do recent trends. The most trending things that were on YouTube during mid-2017 were "TRY NOT TO ___ CHALLENGE", it was not a typical 'Try not to laugh challenge', other challenges were "Try Not to Sing", "Try Not to Cringe", and "Try not to Rap". And as time went on, if you failed to do these challenges, you will have to dye your hair a certain color. ItsBrey though never lost and never dyed his hair. Through late-2017, with ItsBrey not doing as much trending stuff as he did in the past, ItsBrey had still gained a lot of exposure and was still gaining subscribers daily. However, ItsBrey was terminated again on November 14, 2018 and had not gained a lot of support than he did previous termination, due to the amass amount of exposes against him. ItsBrey made a new account called 'IAmBrey' and which was the start of his Fortnite content. ItsBrey was not growing as much as he used to, and had only amassed 200 subscribers. IAmBrey was terminated on January 26, 2018. ItsBrey entirely disappeared from YouTube up until March 5, 2018 when ItsBrey was terminated once again. ItsBrey continued to post Fortnite content on his main channel, though ItsBrey does not gain any subscribers anymore and does not get as much viewers as he does anymore either. And according to ItsBrey, his channel is on a struggle or is dying. Personal Life Breyden was born in Indiana and grew up in Kentucky. He has a younger brother named Daylon. Controversy The Roblox Community As ItsBrey was named '''Templeton RBLX', Breyden has been heavily criticized by multiple big and small Roblox YouTubers due to self promotion and free robux "parody" videos. The incident left Breyden saddened. He had shortly later stated an apology but was not accepted. Breyden then quit making Roblox videos. Before the drama ever occured, Breyden said he was slowly losing motivation into making Roblox videos while making them in a clear path. Breyden fully quit making Roblox videos around November, 2016, but had still been criticized by Roblox YouTubers. The drama finalized in April, 2017 when Brey's YouTube channel(s) was terminated. ItsBrey vs KonekoKitten When Brey's next YouTube channel, ImBrey, was terminated on April 24, 2018, KonekoKitten uploaded a video on ItsBrey, which had quickly gained popularity. Approximately 6 hours after it's release, Breyden made an apology video and both later became friends and they both do follow each other on Twitter right now. Shout Out Sunday & Self Promotion On October, 2018, a YouTuber known as YETI, made a video on ItsBrey talking about his self promotion on small channels, and running a Shout Out Sunday series. Breyden had never took any affect towards it. After some time, YETI's subscribers then also made videos containing ItsBrey with the same points. And on November 19, 2018, a YouTuber named Dynamic made a video called 'Taking Out The Trash - ItsBrey' which he used Self promotion and shout out sunday, and various other claims. The YouTubers who criticized ItsBrey became friends and followers. ItsBrey vs Cof Games A day before Dynamic's video on ItsBrey, Cof Games had turned against ItsBrey for making his shout out series public again, thought ItsBrey didn't. In April, 2018, ItsBrey released a video on Cof games stating that is a backstabber, repetitive, over-reacting, and "is not a real friend". ItsBrey had also claimed about Cof Games still bringing his name up, and Cof before-hand said he wanted to move on. Breyden had also mentioned that Cof threats people if that person doesn't do this, doesn't do that, and would later be depressed. After ItsBrey's release on Cof games, Cof blacked out his social medias, and changed his name from 'Cof games' to 'Cof367'. Termination ItsBrey has been terminated multiple times in the past. On May 23, 2016, ItsBrey's first account EpicNinjaDude37 / Templeton RBLX was suspended on Google+. ItsBrey had no notifications on his YouTube channel (Which mainly is used to check comments or replies, which occasionally is used like that today). ItsBrey announed his new channel, which is the current one he uses today, under the same name he had. The old channel was entirely gone on July 7, 2016. However, ItsBrey was terminated again on January 29, 2017. His termination was used as 'justice' in the Roblox community ItsBrey once joined as the reason could have been for self promoting in comment sections of Roblox videos. ItsBrey was named Tempelz at the time, and switched his name from Tempelz to ItsBrey the next day he was terminated. ItsBrey made a new channel, which was an introduction to the name 'ItsBrey'. It had lasted for about 2 months before being terminated on April 24, 2017. ItsBrey talked to YouTube about the reason and YouTube made a response saying "Your account has been terminated for violating terms of service under section 4H. This has to do with using robots, spiders, or any offline readers to gain views, subscribers, etc." However, ItsBrey never used bots on his channel, as it was found out that subscriber-bots get auto-removed by YouTube within under 24 hours. ItsBrey made the Hashtag (#JusticeForBrey) on Twitter and there was a petition to unban ItsBrey's account, with over 100 signed. The channel was restored on June 7, 2018 with over 800 subscribers lost, but gained them all back in a few weeks. ItsBrey was then terminated again on November 14, 2017, but ItsBrey didn't gather as much help as his previous termination, when ItsBrey has been exposed multiple times for self promotion. But ItsBrey got the same reason for the termination. ItsBrey was restored on December 13, 2017, but only lasted 5 days. ItsBrey was terminated once more on December 18, 2017, and made a new channel called 'IAmBrey', which was the start of his Fortnite content, but only lasted a month and got terminated on January 26, 2018. ItsBrey was restored once more on March 5, 2018 and was never terminated since. Trivia *ItsBrey is 6 foot 3 inches tall. *ItsBrey is currently a Bureaucrat on the YouTube Wiki under the username EpicNinjaDude37. *ItsBrey has went against multiple big streamers and professional Fortnite players, SypherPK, FaZe Replays, OhMyPulse and Vivid. *ItsBrey was sniped by SypherPK with a 232 meter bolt-action sniper rifle kill towards ItsBrey, and was featured in a SypherPK video "Why they call me the snipe king". ItsBrey dies at 6:47 in the video. However, ItsBrey's name didn't show because SypherPK had streamer mode on, especially with ItsBrey having it on too. Subscriber Milestones *1,000 subscribers: June 24, 2016. *2,000 subscribers: July 21, 2016. *3,000 subscribers: September 1, 2016. *4,000 subscribers: October 15, 2016. *5,000 subscribers: November 3, 2016. *6,000 subscribers: November 18, 2016. *7,000 subscribers: December 12, 2016. *8,000 subscribers: December 28, 2016. *9,000 subscribers: January 15, 2017. *10,000 subscribers: June 25, 2017. *11,000 subscribers: July 10, 2017. *12,000 subscribers: July 28, 2017. *13,000 subscribers: August 19, 2017. *14,000 subscribers: September 29, 2017. *15,000 subscribers: October 15, 2017. *16,000 subscribers: November 8, 2017. Decline *Below 16,000 subscribers: December 13, 2017. This page was created on November 22, 2017 by EpicNinjaDude37. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers